1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a stroller with a frame structure that permits seat height adjustment and can be moved between an in-use configuration and a collapsed or folded configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Well-designed strollers should be sturdy and balanced, and should provide the child passenger with safe and comfortable transport. Throughout the development of strollers, an effort has been made to include features that render the stroller versatile and convenient. Efforts have been made to provide these features while achieving a simple design, yet maintaining the stroller rugged and reliable.
A conventional stroller has a plurality of wheels supporting a stroller frame that supports one or more stroller seats. Some conventional stroller frames can be moved between an in-use position and a collapsed or folded configuration for easy, space-minimizing storage. Some conventional stroller seats can be articulated to a horizontal position so that an infant can lie in a prone position while riding in the stroller. Unfortunately, the seats have a fixed height, and define a distance to the caregiver that requires the caregiver to bend substantially to reach the infant, if needed.
What is therefore needed is a stroller having a seat supported by the stroller frame that is height-adjustable and capable of articulating between a vertical and a horizontal orientation. It would further be desirable that such a stroller be configured to move between a folded, or collapsed, storage configuration and an unfolded, or open, in-use configuration.